''Puppy in my Pocket:Black and White'' Ep.3
(At Eva's place) Eva: Stupid twin sis -_- How I will take that sword?! Krakia: Maybe you need wings to fly and take Ava's sword, then, TADA! >:D Gort: Shut up, that's a stupid thing. Eva is not a bird. o.o Zull: Yeah, she will do that!! Gort: Shut up, you're just stupid. -_- Zull: (starts to fight with Gort) Krakia: -_- Eva: YOU TWO QUIT FIGHTING!!! I'M TRYING TO THINK ABOUT A PLAN!!!! D:< Zull and Gort: ._. Eva: Hmph... Krakia: Any plans? Eva: Not at the moment... (Some minutes later....) Zull and Gort: (sleep) Krakia: Any ideas already? -.- Eva: No... ._. (The Vengeance Heart glows and turns into a sword) Eva: I HAVE A PLAN!!! >D Zull and Gort: (both jump, scared) 'WHA-WHAT?! O.O Eva: '(takes the sword) 'Now, I can finally get Ava's sword and jewel and I will become the queen of the Pocket Kingdom! '(laughs maniacally) (At Pocketville) Princess Ava: Eve, will your jewel turn into a sword too? Eve: I can't fight with a sword. ._. (The Forever Friendship turns into a magic baton) Eve: But I can fight with magic. Can I help you save Pocketville if Eva is here to take your jewel? =) Princess Ava: Sure, maybe your baton is called the Baton of Eternity and my sword is called the Sword of Peace. :D Eve: That's so cool!! :D Princess Lola: Hey Eve, hey cousin! :) What a beautiful baton! :D If Link will see you with a baton, he would be like "CONGRATS MY ZELDA FAN!!!" Eve: Thanks =] (A white glow appears) Kate: Hi Princess Ava! :),I have a question. Since the Friendship Heart has changed, how come it doesn't remind me that it must give a pet to a child? O_o Princess Ava: Maybe the Peaceful Heart is for the one who's turned into a human like me. I'll give you the Ocean of Friendship, I don't need it anymore. :P (gives the Ocean of Friendship to Kate and she gets the Peaceful Heart and puts it on the sword) (The sword turns into a white sword) Kate: What I will do with the Ocean of Friendship? Princess Ava: It's very important to you. :) Magic: Okay, hey! What a beautiful baton, Eve! :) Eve: Thanks! :D Eva: (hiding with Zull, Gort, and Krakia in a tree) 'So, the blue jewel now belongs to Kate. Should I get the Peaceful Heart? Krakia: I don't know, the Peaceful Heart only does innocent things. ._. Eva: Wait a minute....If I combine the white jewel with the black jewel, it will turns grey, and the Pocket Kingdom will be mine! >:D Zull and Gort: '(snickering) Eva: What's so funny? Zull and Gort: Nothing... (trembling) Eva: Fine. Oh look! Eve has a baton?! O.o Krakia: Now Eve will attack you with it! Eva: Haha!! What a stupid thing! (takes out her sword) 'I have my own sword. >:) But I don't need it right now, this sword is for 100% revenge. Krakia: -_- Eva: Get the sword! Krakia: '(flies around Princess Ava) Princess Ava:O.o Krakia: (takes the sword) Princess Ava: Get back here! Krakia: (flies up) Never! Eva: (comes to Princess Ava and takes out her blades, trying to scratch her) ' Eve: '(takes Eva with magic from the baton) 'Got you! Eva: LET ME GO!! Eve: '(shoots magic) Eva: (does a dark shield) Eve: Oh no... -_- Eva: Hahahaha! Eve: (shoots magic to Krakia) Krakia: Ouch!! Stop!!!! (accidentally throws Princess Ava's sword) Princess Ava: (takes the sword and does her final smash to Eva, Zull, Gort and Krakia) Eva, Zull, Gort and Krakia: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! (they all disappear into the sky) Princess Ava: Ah, finally. -.- Thanks for the help Eve! You're so helpful :'D Eve: Thanks! :] Princess Lola: I'm so happy to see that, great job! >:) If Link was here, he would have his camera and film you! XD Link: I already filmed this! (puts the video on YouTube and goes away with a smile) Princess Ava, Eve, and Princess Lola: (laugh) The End Category:Episode Category:Puppy in my Pocket:Black and White Category:Article list Category:Fanfiction Category:Anamary the Pikonik Fanon